


Weaken My Resolve

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Kurt (or Sebastian) never went to Dalton. As a result, the Warblers didn’t serenade Jeremiah, who therefore agreed to more with Blaine. After high school, and a break up, Blaine heads to California and meets some interesting people. Include one particularly obnoxious Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine week on tumblr.

It starts in his very first class, first week in college. Blaine had come to LA without too many expectations. Dalton had been good to him and him to it, and his application to UCLA was accepted with a minimum of fuss. His parents had helped settle him into a shared house off campus (because who knew what type of people stayed in _dorm_ rooms, for goodness’ sake), before hightailing it back to the mid-west. Blaine had felt his metaphorical wings unfold as he took in his new, metropolitan surroundings.   
  
His two roommates seem to be fine; a girl named Tina who coincidentally also came from Ohio (in fact, close to Westerville. Apparently he couldn’t completely escape his roots) and a guy named Jesse, who was... well, to be honest, a bit of work. He is a couple of years older than Blaine and is trying to make it into the movies. After a few drinks he chatters bitterly about Broadway and broken dreams and the demise of what was once destined to be phenomenal. Blaine mostly just keeps out of his way. They have an agreement worked out early about who gets to practise when. Jesse fills the house with his vocal warm-ups in the mornings, which is extremely painful, but it means Blaine gets evenings to tinker around with his newly acquired guitar. Tina practices with her boyfriend at his place. Blaine sometimes wonders if they would mind if he joined them. Jesse is _exhausting_.   
  
Still, despite his early morning wake up to Jesse’s exuberant rendition of a Sondheim classic, it was with high spirits that Blaine enters his first class. It’s Music Theory 101, and while he suspects it will be a dry and probably dull subject, it’s a compulsory unit so he is determined to at least try to enjoy it.   
  
That illusion is shattered as soon as the seat next to him is taken.   
  
“Hey there, killer, looking good.”   
  
Blaine glances up in confusion at this tall stranger that slips into the chair beside him. He’s attractive, that much is obvious, but his raised eyebrow and smirking face suggests he is well aware of the fact. Indeed, smugness basically radiates from his _skin_. Blaine barely holds back a physical reaction to the ego wave that hits him. Instead he just looks back quickly at his timetable and notebook spread on the desk in front of him.   
  
“Hey, now. I’m talking to you, sexy,” the other guy says while nudging Blaine with his elbow.   
  
Blaine’s head darts up so quickly he nearly sprains something.   
  
“Really?” he asks. “ _Sexy_?”   
  
The other guy frowns slightly.   
  
“Yeah, no thanks. You’re not really my type.”   
  
Blaine’s not quite sure where that sass came from, to be honest - certainly not the Dalton-bred gentleman that he spent so long cultivating - but he isn’t too concerned right now. All he sees is someone looking at him just the way Jeremiah once did. And look how that turned out: dumped and heartbroken because he couldn’t handle being ‘out’ at college. Well, fuck him. And fuck this guy too.   
  
“I’m everybody’s type. Trust me.”  
  
The guy actually _winks_. Blaine’s lip physically curls this time.   
  
“Mmm, well unfortunately for you, I find so much ego a massive turn off. Excuse me while I wipe the excess arrogance off my shirt.”  
  
“Feisty. I like that in a man. I’m Sebastian,” the other guy says, holding out a hand.   
  
Blaine just raises an eyebrow in return. Finally the guy, Sebastian, just chuckles.   
  
“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”   
  
Before Blaine can spin into the rage that comment deserves, the professor enters the room.   
  
“Books out, people!” he shouts. “First day is for fun! Today we’ll be playing around before hitting the hard stuff next week. First activity: musical instrument of choice - demonstrate and discuss. Partner up with the person beside you!”   
  
And that’s how Blaine’s first class becomes his nightmare.   
  
And continues every week for the rest of semester.   
  
***  
  
It isn’t until week four of class that Blaine’s resolve weakens a little. Not in class, luckily. No, he’s at a party with Tina and Mike. Mike’s a dancer, and friends with a bunch of people as a second year. He is also really, really hot and Blaine can admit that to himself. And apparently Tina, when he is drinking heavily after another Sebastian encounter. As such, she now brings Blaine along to as much stuff as she can, mostly to watch him make eyes at her boyfriend. Girls are crazy.   
  
Tina slips off to get another round of drinks and Blaine, already a little tipsy, mostly just watches while Mike starts doing a complicated robot style dance with a couple of other people. They are all fit, lean, and talented, and maybe Blaine’s problems would be solved by some meaningless sex with a hot dancer?   
  
When Tina presses another mixed concoction into his hand, he fills her in on his plan, but she disappoints him by sighing.   
  
“Blaine, there is no way a one-night stand - regardless of how hot the guy is - is going to make you forget all about Jeremiah. It seems like he really did a number on you.”  
  
Blaine frowns.   
  
“He just..., that sounds like I’m totally hung up on him. I’m _not_. I mean, he was nice to me and I thought it might have been something really...uh, _real_ , but it’s not like I’m still pining after him. Or anything.”  
  
Blaine realises he sounds less than convincing. Tina confirms this by looking at him with a pout.   
  
“Oh Blaine, baby. Boys are icky, anyway. Except for Mike. He’s lovely.”   
  
The sweetening of her voice at the end of that sentence clues Blaine into the fact that he’s just lost her. Sure enough, she sneaks up behind Mike and wraps her arms around his waist, nearly toppling the pair of them over. Blaine can’t help but smile; although Tina ruins that by shoving her tongue down his throat. Damn her and her heterosexual, stunning boyfriend.   
  
Blaine throws back the rest of his drink and wanders through to the kitchen, looking for some more booze.   
  
“Killer!” a voice shouts and Blaine cringes reflexively before he even turns around. His night just officially got ruined.   
  
Groaning, he turns to see Sebastian. Blaine’s drunk enough to admit he looks good tonight. He’s in a loose-necked polo that’s showing just enough of his collarbone to be appealing. And his jeans are sinfully tight, stretched over his lean legs in a way that’s, well, fucking amazing.   
  
The image is ruined when Sebastian grabs him in a monster hug and slops his drink down the back of his shirt.   
  
“What the fuck, Sebastian?” he exclaims while shaking himself off.  
  
Sebastian runs his hands up and down Blaine’s back in some futile attempt at helping.   
  
“Oh Blainey, don’t be like that,” he pouts, but the feeling of the sticky liquid down his spine means Blaine is happy to ignore him.   
  
“Where the hell is the bathroom in this place anyway?”   
  
Sebastian points down the hall, and Blaine levels his best glare as he storms past. It wasn’t particularly threatening - Dalton didn’t really encourage glaring - but he thinks it did the job.   
  
He is trying, fairly uselessly, to dab at the worst of the stain on his shirt when the door opens. He wants to be surprised that it’s Sebastian, but somehow, he just can’t be.   
  
“What do you want?” he asks wearily, his arms getting tired now from contorting around his body.   
  
Sebastian leans against the door frame, the smirk gone from his face. In fact, he looks serious and a little pained.   
  
“Sorry about the drink, Blaine. I didn’t mean it.”  
  
The use of his first name is perhaps the most unsettling part. Blaine picks up another wad of toilet paper to try and clean off his neck, keeping his eyes firmly fixed in the mirror.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m probably just going to go now anyway,” he says, ignoring the way he suddenly wants to rake his gaze over Sebastian’s lean form.   
  
The thing is, Sebastian’s attractive. And horrible. But Blaine hasn’t been _looked_ at by someone since Jeremiah. And really, that whole mess is now so long ago that Blaine should be over it. But maybe the best way to get over it is to get under someone else. So they say. He didn’t think a fling with a guy he hated necessarily was his best option. But he was an _option_. And that suddenly seemed really appealing.   
  
Sebastian steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. Blaine’s eyes snap to the other boy’s reflection in the mirror at the noise. He is so much taller than Blaine, his face completely visible even when he steps up behind him.   
  
The hand on his waist jerks Blaine from the daze he has fallen into.   
  
“What are you doing?” he asks, watching transfixed as the hand shifted slightly, pushing up his shirt.   
  
Sebastian catches his eyes in the mirror. His expression is dark, far from the jaunty smugness he wears when usually interacting with Blaine. This time, his eyes are wide and a little shifty, and he isn’t smiling, smirking, or pouting. He looks uncertain and it is so foreign that Blaine barely recognises it.   
  
“I’m helping you clean up,” Sebastian says in a low voice.   
  
_Oh_.  
  
Blaine swallows thickly as Sebastian peels his shirt up slowly, only breaking eye contact when it came over his head.   
  
Sebastian drops the shirt and his hands move straight to Blaine’s back, gently sliding across his skin leaving trails of embarrassing heat. Blaine feels the flush rising in his cheeks and hopes it didn’t show too obviously. The soothing motion of the other boy’s hands is intoxicating, and he finds himself unconsciously leaning in to the movement, his eyes sliding shut.   
  
It isn’t until he feels Sebastian’s hands graze over his hipbones and push around to the front of his waistband that he comes back to the moment. He opens his eyes just in time to see Sebastian press a kiss to his shoulder before sliding a palm over the fly of his jeans, his hips bucking at the sensation. Blaine’s mouth falls open around a gasp and he feels Sebastian’s breath catch behind him when the door bangs open.   
  
“Blaine! There you are,” cries Tina, barging fully into the room. Sebastian backs up quickly, but Blaine is still standing there without a shirt.   
  
“What are you doing?” she asks, her eyes taking in Sebastian warily.   
  
Blaine silently grabs his shirt from the floor and leaves, throwing a glance at Sebastian over his shoulder on the way out. The other boy looks dazed and turned on.   
  
He looks stunning.   
  
Blaine grits his teeth and follows Tina out to where Mike is thankfully waiting to take them home.   
  
He jerks off that night with the image of Sebastian standing behind him in the bathroom, his eyes locked on Blaine’s as he uses those long fingers on Blaine’s cock until he spills messily over himself. His resolve is definitely weakening.   
  
***  
  
His resolve officially falters around week eight. Their classes are spent in a state of hyper awareness now. Blaine snarks mostly on instinct, and his comebacks aren’t as solid when Sebastian’s jibes miss their usual arrogance. Instead, they dance around each other awkwardly, falling just short of waving the other through a door with an “after you”. It’s getting out of hand.   
  
When they are dismissed, Sebastian grabs Blaine’s hand as they exit the classroom and drags him along to the empty rehearsal room next door to the lecture hall.   
  
“Sebastian! What the _fuck_?” Blaine asks while uselessly pulling at his arm.   
  
Sebastian doesn’t respond, just keeps dragging until he’s opened the door and basically thrown Blaine through.   
  
“Ow!” Blaine exclaims loudly as he rubs his wrist, red and stinging from where Sebastian had gripped him.   
  
He can’t despair over his injury for long as Sebastian spins him around and crowds him up against the closed door, pushing into his space deliberately and forcefully for the first time. Blaine can’t help the way his heart rate increases. His breath begins to labour and he flattens his palms against the door behind him, trying to calm his traitorous body’s response.   
  
Sebastian leans right in, nose into his neck, and breathes him in. It should be weird, by all accounts, but all Blaine can feel is the heat building low in his stomach. His cheeks are flushed and he should be embarrassed by how quickly just Sebastian’s presence is turning him on.   
  
“I thought it wouldn’t matter,” Sebastian whispers into his neck, and Blaine has to strain to hear him.   
  
“You look..., fuck , amazing, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine’s hips twitch instinctively at the low roughness in Sebastian’s voice and he blinks slowly.   
  
“I can’t get rid of you,” Sebastian murmurs.   
  
“Do..., uh, do you want to?” Blaine stammers, eyelids sinking as his insides are overrun with nervous energy. He feels more than sees Sebastian’s not.   
  
He doesn’t understand what’s going on here, not really. But Sebastian’s warm and long body is pressed up against his, and he can feel a hand close to his hip and it’s an echo of that night in the bathroom. His breath is ghosting across his neck and Blaine’s already half hard.   
  
“Don’t you want me?” Blaine manages to breathe the words out, and then Sebastian’s nosing up under his jaw, sliding their faces together until their lips meet.   
  
It’s hot, already so hot, and Blaine can’t remember feeling like this before, like there is energy pulsing between them, tongue to tongue. It’s dirty and aggressive, and just as Blaine’s settling into it, Sebastian is pulling back.   
  
“Fuck, this wasn’t--, damn it Blaine!” Sebastian says, pushing up off the door suddenly with surprising grace.   
  
“Just leave me alone.”  
  
And he’s wrenching open the door, knocking Blaine off balance, and striding away as fast as his long legs can carry him.   
  
Blaine just stands there, a finger tracing his lips.   
  
This time, when he jerks off to the image of Sebastian in that bathroom, they’re facing each other and Sebastian’s tongue is fucking into his mouth while he strokes his own cock mercilessly until he spurts between them. It’s when Sebastian casually licks his come-covered fingers into his mouth and grins around them that Blaine comes with a shout, alone once more in his bedroom.   
  
***  
  
It all comes to a head the week after finals. Blaine had spent the past month studying harder than ever before. He liked to think it had something to do with how he was raised as a Dalton scholar and gentleman. He suspected that it was probably more likely because Tina was studying, Jesse was officially a nutcase, and Sebastian made him so tense every time he saw him that he had taken to avoiding him on campus.   
  
Instead, he stays up late most nights, either playing around with his guitar and working on the composition he had to present, or poring endlessly over reams of theory notes.   
  
But then finals came and went, and Blaine thinks he can be pleased with the results. Obviously, he doesn’t want to be overconfident before grades came back, but he doesn’t think he will have a problem talking to his parents these holidays.   
  
By mutual agreement, the house decides to host an end of semester party. Mostly this means Tina and Blaine tell Jesse they are having a party; he initially whines about intruders ruining his rehearsal time but before long invites a stack of his film ‘friends’ (Blaine’s pretty sure he has only worked as an errands boy) and plans party games.   
  
It’s not long before the party is thriving. Bodies are everywhere, and Blaine is very grateful for Tina’s suggestion of locking valuables away in the laundry cupboard with a secure padlock. There are people he has never seen before, but he knows that’s to be expected of a house party, so he just points them all through to the kitchen and steadfastly doesn’t think about the morning clean up.   
  
Music is playing loudly, enough for him to feel it in his veins and he allows himself a pretension muso moment. He closes his eyes, leans against the living room wall, and just _drinks_ it in - strains for the notes, lets it flow through his body in a way that’s so tangible it almost _hurts_. He is loving college, but he thinks he’ll love writing music most of all, and he can’t wait to get out of the structured institution and just lead his own way through life.   
  
A hand slips to his waist, casually and familiarly, and Blaine startles so hard he nearly drops his cup.   
  
“Heeeey darling,” Sebastian slurs at him.   
  
Blaine shoves him off.   
  
“Really, Sebastian? _Drunk_?”   
  
He shakes his head. This isn’t how he had pictured his evening. To be honest, he doesn’t know how he had pictured his evening... but it didn’t involve a drunk Sebastian.   
  
Blaine has admitted to himself that perhaps Sebastian could be what he wants. Considering he’s been dreaming of him nearly constantly for the last two months, he thinks this is quite an astute confession.   
  
Yet wanting - this lusting, aching feeling he has for Sebastian... it isn’t the same as _being_ wanted. Blaine so desperately needs someone to _want_ him, as he is and without hiding. Someone who can sense that he has more to give. Mostly though, Blaine is just a horny teenager full of sexual frustration. He wants to get off with someone who enjoys his company, could see him as more than friends, and will follow it up with a phone call and coffee.   
  
The scene in the rehearsal room suggests that ‘more than friends’ is exactly what Sebastian doesn’t want.   
  
Therefore, Blaine is, for the first time in his life, considering accepting second best options. And a drunk Sebastian’s hands on his waist are not going to assist that plan.   
  
He slips past Sebastian’s grabby hands and heads for the kitchen. He needs another drink in order to go through with his plan. It’s drink number three, and it is the final one of the evening for him. He needs his wits about him to establish a rapport with the _delicious_ dancer that Mike had brought along.   
  
“Blainey!”  
  
Blaine sighs heavily as Sebastian wanders into the kitchen after him, arms spread wide. He’s pretty tall, so he takes up a lot of Blaine’s vision.   
  
“Sebastian, can you just go away?” he asks plaintively, flapping his hands about. He needs to focus in order to pull the moves on the dancer.   
  
Ignoring his plea, Sebastian instead crowds Blaine into the kitchen counter, pressing his body tight against his.   
  
“Sebastian,” Blaine starts, his voice not as steady as he would like.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Sebastian is grinning at him now, his limbs loose with alcohol yet strong enough to pin him tightly. Blaine’s breath catches as Sebastian’s knee slides between his legs, shifting them wider. He looks up wildly at the other boy, can only watch as Sebastian presses his thigh firmly against his crotch. His whole body is bracketed, legs and arms positioned by Sebastian, and Blaine can feel his traitorous cock slowly filling. It’s the shock of it, of feeling his body reacting so intensely to Sebastian’s body that unlocks his lips.   
  
“You told me to leave you alone.”  
  
His throat feels parched and he licks his lips, helplessly watching Sebastian’s eyes follow the movement. Sebastian’s face is unreadable. He’s breathing noticeably, a little heavy, and his eyes are dark. He holds still for a moment, making Blaine even more aware of where their bodies are touching. And then he’s pulling back, lifting his hands and trailing one gently across Blaine’s cheek bone.   
  
“I did, didn’t I,” Sebastian murmurs, almost to himself as he shifts back to lean on the opposite bench.   
  
Just like that, Blaine can control his breathing again. He blinks slowly once, willing himself to regain his usual equanimity, and then puts on his game face.   
  
“You’ll have to excuse me, Sebastian,” he says as snarkily as possible. Sebastian’s chin juts up at the tone, and his eyes start to burn with that casual arrogance that once turned Blaine off so thoroughly.   
  
“I have to go chat up a dancer.”   
  
And Blaine exits the room with his head held as high as possible, which is still, unfortunately, at Sebastian’s shoulders.   
  
He is _really_ tall.   
  
***  
  
It’s nearly two in the morning when Blaine finds himself nodding off on the couch. The party has wound down, the dancers have left (and Blaine has a phone number in his pocket to prove his success). There’s a few stragglers - Mike and Tina have already retreated back to her room. Jesse is still involved in an epic sing-off down the other end of the house, but the worst has passed.   
  
Blaine looks around the place a little helplessly. Nothing looks _too_ bad, but it’s still going to be a hell of a clean up in the morning. Afternoon, maybe, by the time he wakes up. Thank god he doesn’t need to study for a while. He moves a few precariously balanced cups and then gives up.   
  
The bathroom is thankfully empty, even if there is an interesting looking stain in the bathtub (Blaine’s going to stick with cranberry juice until he knows more). He brushes his teeth and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks tired, yes. But relaxed. And comfortable in a way he hadn’t realised he could. His hair is loose, incredibly messy now, and his casual clothes belie the internal turmoil so often swirling underneath. But right now, at this moment, Blaine feels... content.   
  
He quirks a small smile at his reflection and then heads to his bedroom. He’d packed away the non-essentials beforehand on the off chance someone would come in here, so he just slips out of his clothes and into some boxers in the dark, before sliding into bed.   
  
“Blaine,” a voice says, way too close.   
  
“What the _fuck_?” Blaine shouts, flailing on the edge of the bed. He reaches for his bedside lamp and flicks it on. The dim light reveals Sebastian - a _shirtless_ Sebastian in his bed.   
  
“Sebastian?” he asks incredulously.   
  
Sebastian shrugs a little sheepishly.   
  
“Uhh, I borrowed your bed? I wanted to sober up.”   
  
Blaine just clenches his jaw and looks away. His feeling of contentment, so appreciated earlier, has faded incredibly quickly.   
  
“Look, Blaine, I’m sorry!”   
  
Blaine flinches when a hand touches his shoulder, causing Sebastian to draw back like he’s been burned.   
  
“What are you doing, Sebastian? You are sending me the most _mixed_ of signals right now.”  
  
Blaine runs a hand through his hair, builds up steam, and then lets loose.   
  
“First it’s all ‘get in my pants’ and then you just _look_ at me at a party like you want to devour me. Then you _kiss_ me, push me away, and tell me to leave you alone.”  
  
He glares at Sebastian, who has the decency to look nervous, swallowing obviously. But Blaine’s just getting started.   
  
“And _then_ , you come to a party at my house, grope me in the kitchen, glare at me from behind the couch all night, and then sneak into my bed!”   
  
Blaine gestures so violently he nearly catches Sebastian in the chin.   
  
“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?”  
  
He’s nearly panting by the end, his chest heaving, and he can’t help but notice Sebastian’s eyes darkening as he rakes his gaze over Blaine’s shirtless torso.   
  
“ _You_ are what’s wrong with me,” Sebastian nearly growls, shifting suddenly in a graceful move that ends with him straddling Blaine’s thighs. Blaine falls back onto his elbows with a lapful of boy.   
  
Sebastian pins him with his legs and then leans his hands onto Blaine’s shoulders, as if he wants to shake him.   
  
“You’re infuriating,” Sebastian begins. “You just keep sniping at me, and your stupid face just looks at me. You were supposed to let me fuck you. And then leave me alone.”   
  
He punctuates his words with little shoves on Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine’s listening, he is, but he’s also incredibly distracted by the hot press of Sebastian’s thighs alongside his own.   
  
“But instead, you turned me down, and I turn into such an _idiot_ around you.”   
  
Sebastian shoves down even harder with frustration, and Blaine can’t help but gasp as the movement aligns their hips, Sebastian’s crotch shifting over his own.   
  
Sebastian’s eyes darken even further. “And then you just fucking _look_ at me! Jesus, Blaine, stop fucking me with your eyes already!”  
  
Blaine would laugh at loud at this if he wasn’t concentrating so hard on not thrusting his hips up into Sebastian’s body, balanced over his. His nostrils flare minutely with the effort and he looks away when he feels Sebastian’s eyes on his.   
  
Sebastian looks down at him then, calculating, and Blaine’s stomach tightens in anticipation.   
  
“Sebastian,” he says in a voice nearly broken from booze and tension.   
  
The other boy rocks forward, slowly but deliberately, and Blaine bucks involuntarily as his cock brushes against Sebastian’s ass.  
  
Sebastian does it again.   
  
“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Blaine breathes, unable to stop himself.   
  
He snakes a hand up and around Sebastian’s neck and pulls him down, lips meeting in a slippery kiss. He hears himself moan at the shift in positions, feels Sebastian’s hips slot against his own as they slowly start to rut against each other. Sebastian’s groaning now too and Blaine’s lips slip open and stay that way, his breathing ragged. Sebastian licks into his mouth, aggressively, and the franticness of it has Blaine closer to the edge than he wants.   
  
His hands slide through Sebastian’s hair, gripping and pulling him up and away from his mouth, ignoring the noise of protest it ignites.   
  
He is clenched all over, his stomach pulsing, heat flushing, heart beating. His cock is hard and aching, desperately wanting the release that has been promised it after fantasy after fantasy. But Blaine, although willing for a while to look into the second best option, wants to know for sure that option number one is definitely not available.   
  
“Are you...,” he pauses while Sebastian rolls his hips down hard over his own. “What does, uuhh, what does this mean?”   
  
Sebastian groans, half turned on, half exasperated.   
  
“Really, Blaine?”   
  
Blaine grips Sebastian’s thighs, spreading his fingers over the tensed muscles, feeling the hidden bulk not easily apparent in his lithe frame. Sebastian’s breath hitches obviously, and Blaine feels shamefully victorious at drawing the response. When no answer seems forthcoming, he shifts his hands to the outline of Sebastian’s cock, obvious through the thin material of his boxer briefs. The other boy shudders.    
  
“Uhh, okay, okay, it’s something. It means something, just keep _doing_ that...” he trails off as Blaine strokes him lightly.   
  
“Something?” Blaine asks, an eyebrow raised.   
  
“Fuck Blaine, I’ll take you out, whatever you want, _jesus_ , just don’t stop.”  
  
Blaine bites his bottom lip to stop his grin and pulls the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs down. He licks his palm sloppily before taking Sebastian in hand, pleased when his hands slides smoothly. Sebastian groans, head falling back, and Blaine feels an low pull in his groin at the sight. He bucks up, a moan falling from his lips as he feels himself slide along Sebastian’s ass.  
  
The pressure isn’t quite enough but it helps take the edge off, lets him focus his attention on where Sebastian is slowly coming apart above him. It’s thrilling, seeing Sebastian unhinged like this, his chest heaving and thighs trembling. Sebastian looks down, his eyes raking over Blaine, and he’s never felt so exposed as this moment - his hands around another boy’s cock.   
  
“Uhh, Blaine, I--” he manages, and then he’s coming, spilling over Blaine’s hand and onto his bare chest, groaning through it.   
  
Blaine strokes gently a few more times before releasing his grip, swirling his fingers through the mess on his stomach. Sebastian sees him and huffs out a laugh.   
  
“Worried about the mess?”  
  
Blaine grins up at him widely, unable to hold a snarky expression. He slips a come-covered finger to his lips and sucks it into his mouth, making sure to lick obscenely. Sebastian’s mouth drops open.   
  
“You are something else, aren’t you?” Sebastian says breathlessly, and then shifts quickly so that his thigh is pressing up against Blaine’s waiting cock. He thrusts gently a few times while Blaine’s eyes roll back, and then goes for it, pumping his hips firmly.   
  
“Want me to fuck you?” he says, his voice still sexed and throaty. “Maybe in the morning, I’ll wake you up with a blow job. It’ll be the first thing you see, my mouth stretched around your dick. You want to go out for dinner? Maybe I’ll fuck you in the toilets.”   
  
Blaine’s panting now, the pressure building and he knows it won’t be long before it’s all over. He thrusts up and gasps out, “maybe I’ll fuck you.”  
  
Sebastian just groans again and ruts against him.   
  
“Yeah, yeah Blaine, fuck, do that.”  
  
Blaine imagines it, fucking Sebastian into the mattress, pushing down on his muscled back, a hand on his hip as he thrusts. It’s phenomenal.   
  
“I want you to,” Sebastian whispers, just loud enough to hear, and the desire in his voice is obvious and he sounds needy and desperate and that’s enough for Blaine to be thrusting wildly twice more before coming hard. In his _boxers_. Oh.   
  
Sebastian blinks.   
  
“Guess I could have taken them off, huh?” he asks sheepishly and Blaine just glares. He shoves at Sebastian until he slides down to the mattress, grimacing as he stretches out his legs.   
  
Blaine sighs and heaves himself up, looking for a tissue. He finally locates the box on the other side of the room, so he takes the time to get a fresh pair of boxers before getting back into bed.   
  
Sebastian snuggles into his side immediately and Blaine laughs.   
  
“I didn’t pick you for a cuddler,” he says.   
  
“Mmm, but you are,” Sebastian replies sleepily. “Anyway, it’s not like I usually stay the night. I’m going off book.”   
  
Blaine smiles to himself in the dark.   
  
“I like the sound of that.”  
  
“You would,” Sebastian snorts. “Now hush, I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to wake you with a blow job.”  
  
He drapes an arm possessively across Blaine’s stomach and promptly falls asleep. Blaine waits until his breathing is even before quickly kissing the back of his hand as only a dapper Dalton gentleman would. Sebastian doesn’t even have to know that he is about to be wooed.    
  
“Goodnight Sebastian,” he mutters.   
  
“Goodnight sap.”  
  
 _Damn_.

 

  
<fin>


	2. Jesse St James: Moment Killer

Blaine’s first introduction to Jesse St James is brief. He is looking around the house with his parents for the first time, Tina showing them the room he will have and how they divide up space in the kitchen. Tina mentions the other roommate, but doesn’t go into detail, so Blaine doesn’t follow it up. They are just on the front steps, Blaine saying goodbye (a handshake with his father, a more tremulous hug with his mother as she discreetly wipes her eyes on his shoulder), when Jesse strides across the living room and hurries up to Blaine’s side.    
  
“I’m Jesse St James. Pleasure. Now, I hear you’re a music major? I’ll need your range, interests, and preferences for the rehearsal schedule.”   
  
He pauses then, and Blaine finds himself frozen with his mouth open unattractively. His mother sniffs once, loudly, and it jerks Blaine into action.    
  
“Oh! You mean, uh, now?” he asks.    
  
Jesse frowns slightly. “Of course.”   
  
Blaine nods, a little frantically. “Right, right. Uh, just let me say goodbye then...,” he turns to his parents, taking in his father’s raised eyebrow and the way his gaze settles disapprovingly on Jesse’s neckerchief.    
  
His parents both nod politely and then make their way to the car, his mother waving behind her as she goes.    
  
“Now listen, Blair--,” Jesse begins.    
  
“It’s Blaine.”   
  
“Right. I’m in the movie business these days but I haven’t forgotten what it’s like to be on the stage. Any time you want some pointers, you let me know. I’m an excellent mentor.”    
  
Blaine nods, and he can tell his eyes are a little too wide for normal but he can’t seem to get them to recede.    
  
“Uh, thank you. I’ll uh, let you know?”    
  
“Look, you’re clearly a little bewildered by the presence of greatness in the house. I understand that. It happens often. Just send me those details as soon as you can. And don’t forget rehearsal times, or I’ll just allocate it at random.”    
  
Without waiting for a response, he spins on his heel (actually  on  his heel, it’s quite graceful) and leaves the room. Blaine almost expects to hear applause. Tina shakes her head, and Blaine wonders if he’s always like that.    
  
Later that night, he slips Jesse a quick note under the door that says:   
  
_ **Blaine**   
\- Tenor voice, guitar, piano.    
\- Rehearsal: Evenings or mornings would suit - classes are mostly during the day this semester.    
  
Thanks!  _   
  
He receives an email in response, CC’d with Tina, outlining their rehearsal timetable in a colour coded spreadsheet. Blaine reads over it once before feeling a migraine start. He’ll tackle it tomorrow.    
  
  
***   
  
The first time Sebastian meets Jesse is the morning after their house party. Blaine is impressed that Sebastian somehow missed him the night before, but Sebastian admits to basically stalking Blaine around the house before slipping into his bed.    
  
Blaine wakes up slowly, and he isn’t sure what disturbs him first. There’s light on his face and he realises he forgot to close his curtains last night. He groans a little and starts to turn over when he suddenly notices that he is like,  really  hard. And  _oh god_ , there’s... that’s....    
  
_Fuck_ .   
  
Sebastian followed through.    
  
His mouth is hot and wet around him and Blaine’s hips buck instinctively before he even realises he is moving. Sebastian chuckles around him while holding an arm across his body, and the sound vibrates through him. Blaine’s eyes roll back until they’re closed and he’s losing himself into the feel of Sebastian’s tongue and  _holy fuck_ the boy can deep throat and he’s moaning louder as he wakes up completely, and then the door bangs opens.    
  
Sebastian stops moving, although he doesn’t pull off. Blaine opens his eyes slowly and looks to the doorway.    
  
Jesse is standing there, a look of resigned suffering on his face.    
  
“Blaine,” he begins. “As much as I commend your throat exercises, I must point out that this isn’t your time for rehearsals. You know I’m scheduled for mornings.”   
  
Sebastian starts laughing so hard he nearly chokes on Blaine’s cock and has to pull off, coughing slightly.    
  
Blaine, already warm from the wake up call, is now flushed to the roots of his hair. He’s naked, his boyfriend (he’ll work on terminology later) is naked, and he’s just had one of the best blowjobs of his life interrupted.    
  
“Jesse, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Jesse.”    
  
Jesse strides into the room in the way that Blaine now realises he always walks - quickly and obnoxiously. Blaine watches in disbelief as he  _shakes Sebastian’s hand_ and then walks back to the doorway.    
  
Blaine hears him shout, “Follow the schedule, Blaine!” from the hallway.    
  
There’s a moment of silence before Sebastian is honking with laughter and then Blaine is laughing until he can’t breathe and their erections have wilted while their stomach muscles cramp.    
  
They finally calm down.    
  
“So that was Jesse,” Sebastian says. Blaine nods helplessly.   
  
“I can’t believe I didn’t cover up,” he moans. “I have the most useless instincts in the world.”   
  
Sebastian licks his lips then, and slides back in between Blaine’s legs.    
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” he murmurs and his voice is low and husky now from cock sucking and laughing, the sound getting Blaine hard again in record time.    
  
“You knew when you found a good thing with me,” Sebastian says with a smirk and then sinks his mouth back over Blaine’s cock.    
  
Blaine groans and his hands fly to Sebastian’s hair.    
  
“Yeah, well...-,  _uhh_ .”   
  
Sebastian quirks an eyebrow at him, not missing a beat with his mouth.    
  
Blaine huffs out a breath, feels heat building up at the base of his spine, and knows he’s close.    
  
“God, you  _are_ a good thing, so good Seb, just,  _fuck_ \--”   
  
And then he’s arching up hard and coming down Sebastian’s throat, feeling him swallow again and again.    
  
He collapses back onto the bed. Sebastian crawls up over him until he reaches his mouth, drawing him into a filthy kiss.    
  
Blaine lets a hand wrap around Sebastian’s cock, pumping him quickly, and it’s merely three quick strokes before Sebastian’s coming on his hand.    
  
Blaine can’t help the look of surprise and Sebastian actually blushes.    
  
“Eager, were we?”    
  
Sebastian glares at him, although the effect is ruined somewhat by his swollen lips and messy hair. Blaine smiles and Sebastian’s face softens.    
  
“Maybe I had good instincts too,” he says quietly. Blaine wraps him up in his arms and flings an arm over his eyes.    
  
They’ll sleep a little longer and revel in the feel of each other for the first time. Then later they can get dressed, and find some breakfast.    
  
Hopefully by then, Jesse will be out of the house.    
  
That night Blaine finds a note under his door.    
  
_That was quite a high note for a tenor_ , it reads.  _But great breathing control._   
  
Blaine rips it into little pieces, and pulls Sebastian back into bed.    
  
  
<fin>


End file.
